Dyskusja:Survivor: Tiki Island - Podsumowanie/@comment-25081289-20181119185907
Śledziłem serię od pierwszego odcinka i muszę powiedzieć, że było tak dobrze jak się tego spodziewałem. Te twisty, zawirowania... tylko mało tych romansów (Chrisy). No ale najważniejsze, że każda postać miała swój wyjątkowy charakter i wyróżniała się na swój sposób. Zadania były lekkie i przyjemne, niektóre mniej inne bardziej, ale ogólnie czytając nigdy nie miałem uczucia by przewinąć jakąś część odcinka dalej. Chyba każdy uczestnik zgodziłby się ze mną, że najlepsze były zadania z nagrodą, w których to mogliśmy wygrać pufy do obozu, ciepłą kawę czy JEDZENIE i to takie ekskluzywne! :P Dla tych bez krytych pleców wiadomo, nietykalność była wybawieniem. Relacje, sojusze, wszystko jak opisałeś wzorowane na prawdziwych relacjach twoich class-mate'ów. Szczególnie kilka postaci wykazało się w swoich wojowaniach strategicznych (Flinty, Alex), najbardziej było to zauważalne mimo wszystko w obozie $pecial, gdyż to oni praktycznie ciągle przegrywali... Co do drużyn to już na starcie widziałem która jest twoją ulubioną. xD Pozwoliłem sobie ocenić wszystkie charaktery od najmniej lubianych do najbardziej lubianych: 15: (B)Rick - Pewnie nieco Cię zaskoczyłem, że nie znalazł się tutaj ktoś inny, ale tak. Gdyby się tak zastanowić, to stwierdzam iż był najbardziej irytującą postacią na wyspie. Ani zabawny, ani mądry... no ku#wa debil. :v 14: Conrad - Karateka od początku wydawał mi się tępym dresiarzem, który jedyne co potrafi to macać dziewczyny i grozić wszystkim swoją pięścią. Cóż, niewiele się pomyliłem, takich to tylko do Zwierzogrodu wysłać. -_- 13: Woody - W zasadzie on i pan wyżej to jak dwie krople wody z tą różnicą, że ten to jeszcze alkoholik. No nie dziwię się, że został skazany przez Sunny na wygnanie. :P 12: Anika - Dziewczyna przypomina mi taką chodzącą niewinność, która to wejdzie w odbyt nauczycielowi za dobrą ocenkę. W istocie była bardzo irytująca, chociaż miała też momenty normalności. No i zabawne było jak śmiali się, że jest wielką stopą. xD 11: Flinty - Kolejna B%tch. Z początku wydawała mi się jeszcze w miarę taką normalną dziewczyną, nie wiedziałem czemu dostała taki opis jaki dostała, ale w pewnym momencie już wiedziałem dlaczego. Nie jest niżej tylko dlatego, że nie była aż tak irytująca jak wszystkie osoby za nią. >_> 10: Alice vel Lodzia - Zaskoczony? Tak, po przemyśleniach i odczuciach dotyczących całego sezonu stwierdzam, że może i była uśmiechniętą i zabawną postacią, ale z uwagi na jej fałszywość nie potrafię dać jej wyższego miejsca. Dziewczyna zmieniała sojuszników częściej niż Niko używał słów No bez Kitu. -,- Ci nielubiani już się skończyli, teraz zostały już tylko pozytywne oceny xD: 9: Sandy - Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale lubię Sandy i rozumiałem jej zachowanie. Nie jest fajnie gdy ktoś przypisuje sobie czyjeś zasługi, a tego doświadczała Sandy w obozie $pecial. Jedynie Rose jej wierzyła i pewnie dlatego nie zaszła dalej. ;u; 8: Herman - W rzeczywistości ten gostek musi mieć naprawdę przesrane życie, bo jeżeli nie jest traktowany tak jak tutaj to bym się mocno zdziwił znając Ciebie. Ale co by o nim nie mówić, był zabawny i jego legendarny tekst: Czy wy w ogóle macie pojęcie o Survivalu?, zostanie w moim sercu na zawsze. :D 7: Victoria - Przez dużą cześć sezonu nie wykazywała się niczym szczególnym, oprócz braku intelektu oczywiście, ale po rozłączeniu... jakoś tak ją polubiłem. Szczególnie gdy wpadła w rage'a i chciała zniszczyć Flinty B%tch. >:D 6: Niko - Otóż to, gdy trzymał się z p®zygłupem to miał równie ujemne IQ co on. Jednak gdy tamtem został wyeliminowany, Niko pod skrzydłami Alexa i Rose stał się takim... sympatycznym chłopakiem od gierek. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że zmiana wizerunku zdecydowanie na plus. :) 5: Erick - Większą część sezonu zdecydowanie neutralny. Później był wiernym sojusznikiem Flinty, ale mimo tego... nie był przysłowiowym chamem. Po mimo sojuszów jakie panowały on z każdym starał się utrzymywać dobre relacje i właśnie tym mi zaimponował. Udowodnił, że można mieć inne poglądy i być po prostu dobrym kolegą. ;) 4: Chris - Blondyn, surfer, typowy Wojciu. Myślę, że odwzorowałeś siebie idealnie, dlatego tylko czwarte miejsce. Mimo wszystko nie wszystkie zagrywki mi się podobały. Tylko czy prawdziwy Wojciu też jest taki nieśmiały do dziewczyn? :P 3: Alex - Przyznam, że od początku informatyk był dla mnie prawdziwą zagadką. Raz działał z jedną stroną, raz działał z drugą, a ja sam nie wiedziałem co o nim myśleć. Jednak gdy wyeliminował Anikę to było już tylko lepiej. Chłopak trochę przypomina mi znajomego ze szkoły, ale nie patrząc na to uważam, że jest to jedna z lepszych postaci w tym ficku. :] 1: Rose & Sunny - Długo myślałem która z nich jest moją gwiazdką sezonu. Myślałem tak i myślałem. No nie mogłem się zdecydować! Obie są świetne! Rose ze swoimi wstawkami, nawiązaniami, słodyczą, sposobem bycia! Sunny zaś dobroduszna piękność, która świetnie pływa i łowi ryby! Szkoda tylko, że nie dogadały się w programie i jedna wyrzuciła drugą. Mimo tego uwielbiam je obie. <3 Bonus?:' Jake' - Nie mogłem zapomnieć o prowadzącym. Był sympatyczny i ogólnie cool, nie zauważyłem by starał się popadać w jakieś większe konflikty z zawodnikami. Profesjonalizm pełną gębą. ^_^ Co tutaj więcej dopowiadać. Klimat wyspy był spoko, fajnie wplątałeś elementy Survivora jak mniemam (nie oglądałem tego więc nie wiem co twoje a co programowe xD) Fikcja zdecydowanie na plus i w przypadku powstania kontynuacji jestem dobrej myśli.